


Shorty (Toon Link x Reader)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Takes place after the events of windwaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Not really toon link though :pYou belong to the Hero of the Winds.~Or well, yourself...?...reposted from my DA





	

As Link sailed back onto Outset Island, he didn't expect a huge celebration to be going on.

Apparently, a noble's daughter has ran away, and Link finds it suspicious that (Name) Moved in at the same time.

The new house atop the hill across the forest stood proudly, Stilts helping it cling onto the side as small steps are carved into the side of the rock, making its way to the new extension of the island, made of floating logs over the shallows.

Link admired from far away, yet he was slightly worried.

What if the Miniblins were to attack her? Or the ChuChus? Or if the fog had made her slip down to her death? Or-

He sighed, trying to clear such grim thoughts from his head.

Walking up the path, he heard the cheers of the drunk, the scolding of mothers, the squeals of pigs, but all of that is blocked out when he spots her for the first time.

Of course, he straitened himself out and sat down at the well lit outdoor table, accepting a glass of mead yet passing it on to the next.

As the night goes on, he does not get to speak to her at all.

He doesn't speak to her at all.

All until an accident that would be enough to make anyone hate the Hero of Winds.

You were bathing, in your own house mind you, and the boy decided that he would let himself in.

Seeing as the house was pretty empty, he checked all of the unfamiliar rooms, until he reached the bathing room.

He choked back a gasp as he was pretty sure he had gotten a nosebleed.

He honestly didn't see much, considering the rim of the tub was a little under his eye level, but it didn't change the fact that he did indeed see (Name)'s bare skin and...

"P-Pervert!!" You shouted out, making him stumble back.

"Ga-ah!!!!!" He screamed as his voice cracked and he went running.

You covered up with a towel and searched your house.

He was gone.

~~~

The next time the two of you would meet was down in the village as you visited the old woman offering you pumpkin soup in exchange for some help.

You told her you would help either way and whenever she needed, but the woman insisted that you'd come over and have dinner with her grandson and granddaughter.

You nearly dropped the basket of peaches from your tree when you saw the boy sitting at the table.

His eyes widened as he tried to speak but it came out garbled noises with the food in his mouth.

You were about to leave when the old woman saw you and smiled.

"Come sit down dear, this is my grandson! I hope you two become the best of friends."

You couldn't ruin her blind hope, so you sat next to him and started to eat.

"Such a sweet dear, I will be outside waiting for my Granddaughter." She winked at the two of you, sliding out the door.

It was just the both of you. Alone.

He raised his hand to speak, and you turned away, leaving him to look down at his soup.

You ignored him for the time being, until the woman came back with a young girl.

You continued to eat, then headed home to make some jam from your peaches.

~~~

Sitting down at your private dock, you watched the many trading boats go by.

As many go off to explore for new lands, the islands have become popular ports, keeping money earning an easy task with your jam and the travelers.

But as you managed your stand, the boy has once more found himself in your presence.

"Two jars, please." He mumbles, and you stand shocked as his beautifully silky velvet voice.

...And you couldn't help but stare as the boy refuses to look into your eyes.

"Yes, ten rupees please." You had told him, pulling out three jars.

"B-But I only asked for-"

"Go along now." You told him, hiding a smile at his blush as he walked off with the jars.

When he got home he was grinning like a lovesick idiot.

He hid his face from his grandmother, but it was still painfully obvious.

Besides. An old woman isn't clueless.

Neither is a younger sister.

~~~

You were closing up your stall for the day, but you had found yourself tripping over an orange telescope and falling strait into the hands of the golden haired boy.

He let you stand as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Link."

He blushed vibrantly, surprised at the fact that you had actually remembered his name.

While the both of you wondered what just happened, he looked down and instantly recognized his sister's favorite possession.

He picked it up, stuffing it in his satchel.

About ready to walk off once more, he turned around and stretched his arms.

"Oh, and Link?"

He turned his head to look back at you.

"Maybe... M-Maybe we should talk sometime." You cursed to yourself for stuttering, but he didn't seem to mind.

He nodded, walking back to his house.

He walked into the empty house.

"YES!" He jumped up with a fist in the air, while outside a snooping sister snickered at her brother's glee.

~~~

Recently, you began seeing a bit more of him.

He would help you man the stall, pick some of the ripe fruits, or even just sit with you.

It was pleasant, to say the least.

You didn't talk of much, but you did tell him he could use your port at any time.

You also found out he was actually about your age.

You would have at least placed him a few years younger.

He was a bit of a dork, but the best of people are.

"Shorty." You had said to him, even if he may or may not have grown slightly taller than you in the past year you had lived there.

~~~

It was today that everything went downhill.

Your guardian who was in search of you had finally found himself on your small island, and surprise surprise, he had instantly recognized you.

"Milady! Please come home!" He screeched at you as you found yourself climbing the roof of your small stall in effort to get away from him.

Thankfully for you, Link had come at his usual time, alerted by the sight in front of him.

"Sir?" He questioned, making the man turn his attention toward Link.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" He asked politely.

The grown man scoffed.

"Get out of here boy. I have come to simply take milady home." 

Link shot you a questioning glance, before staring at the man.

"Care to explain what you mean?" Said Link once more.

"After all, I am the Hero of Winds."

~~~

The man- Olfrey, bowed to the boy.

"My apologies dear hero! I need to take the princess home!" Cowered Olfrey. (Real creative, I know..)

"You do not and will not touch the woman I wish to court." Said Link in the most formal voice he could manage, but it was evident he was furious.

Surprisingly his voice did not falter.

"Leave us."

"Y-Yes Hero! The king will be very pleased!"

Link protectively pulled you off the stall, you mouth still agape as he carried you back up the trail and to your house.

He was still lowly growling, from deep within his throat.

Going to your room, he set you down and turned to leave, but stopped midway.

Without warning, he set his lips roughly on yours, and left without a word.

You rested on your bed, not getting a wink of sleep the whole night.

~~~

Link had avoided you for a few days, so you sat on your dock again.

Watching the stars above, you dipped your feet into the cool water.

While you watched the stars, you noticed movement.

Out on the ocean was a boat headed your way.

Not any boat...

You watched as the small sailboat docked next to you, leaving Link to hop off the side and tie the ropes down while setting the anchor.

turning his attention toward you, a mischievous grin snaked its way onto his face.

"I am losing all patience." He spoke, but your eyes did not wander to the golden haired boy.

He bent over, his face blocking the sky,

...And picked you up.

You did not resist as he shifted you so he could open your door, instead allowing yourself you be pressed tighter to his chest.

Something was within his eyes, like the day he saved you from your 'father'.

This emotion was more than a simple lust, but in his eyes you found a potent adoration.

You let it all simply be as he caressed you, sweet words being silently whispered across the breeze as he brought you in and dropped you onto your bed.

He held onto you, just simply allowing the moment to sink in.

You looked up, and hesitantly, you kissed him while he slowly realized his predicament, but as a warrior, you tend to act apon your emotions, rushing into battle.

Not that he minded this battle... In the end, lets just say he emerged victoriously.

 

.


End file.
